In sweet potato farming, the vines from the sweet potatoes can grow quite long (up to 10 feet or more) and become entangled with one another, significantly complicating the task of harvesting the sweet potatoes. Typically removing the vines from the sweet potatoes has been done manually, and is a costly labor-intensive task.